


Haunted May

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, F/M, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Two years after saving Ash's life, May is haunted by ghosts whilst Ash is in prison and his father runs away. As Dahlia Hawthorne begins to become more dangerous, Cynthia builds an army to protect the world from Dahlia and assigns a group called the Advancers to protect Ash and May. Sequel to Sleeping Ash.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday May," Ash said with a tired smile on his face. He dropped his head to the floor as he murmured, "Sorry I didn't get you anything..."

"You don't have to get me anything," May admitted. "You're enough."

Since he was reported missing by Cilan and Iris two years ago, everything had led to a one-way ticket to a mad man situation. Jessie and James' body disappeared from the morgue before they could even give an autopsy report. Last month, a lump of bones were discovered. They were identified as Jessie and James. The rusty bullet in their skull had prompt Ash's immediate arrest. May's pulse shot up, struggling to fight the tears away. She hinged her body against the glass, but not even for a second did she blink. Her wet eyes were fixed on Ash. Her journey to Unova had taken many turns for the worse, but non so greater than watching someone so dear to her be confined in prison.

No words could coat the rotting prison walls in candy. No words of love could brighten the atmosphere of the grey room. The guard in his uniform was like a statue. Ash and May flattened their palms out on the glass. May secretly wished she could fall into the glass and hug him. But it couldn't happen at that moment. They would have to wait until the next day, which would be the day he would stand before a court.

The jury decided Ash was guilty of murder. A jury that knew nothing but what the court had shown them. Ash was innocent. May knew it. Everyone around here knew it; including the victims. At the end of the day, it was the jury that had the final decision. May hoped Ash would appeal and protest his innocence.

Yesterday, the judge decided that Ash was to spend three years in prison.

He was possessed by a spirit named Dahlia Hawthorne, who controlled him to seek revenge on his father, Phoenix Wright. A cursed gem had been planted in Ash's bag on his eleventh birthday. A couple of years down the line, Dahlia's soul was revitalized. She wreaked havoc in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova with a creature she called Tortress: a hybrid between Venomoth and Butterfree. Direct skin contact from Tortress would kill, but indirect contact would promise a long sleep.

Dahlia had already been sent to death once: the court couldn't punish her again.

When May first heard about Ash's disappearance, she left Drew and Harley in Unova. After a dream she had, she became convinced that Ash was in Mt. Silver. Drew and Harley were reluctant to let May travel on her own again. All of Tortress' victims had owned a pokemon from the eevee family. May knew that Drew and Harley were only looking out for her. She had a glaceon at her party so that she could have easily been the next victim.

With the help of Ash's Pikachu, Meloetta, Blaziken and Beautifly, May managed to defeat Dahlia and Tortress. Ash fell into a coma too, trying to save Pikachu from being killed. He would be Tortress and Dahlia's last victim. As far as May knew, Ash had never owned an eevee. It was something that went against him in court.

Ash and Phoenix had known each other for two years, but Delia still wasn't convinced that Phoenix could be a father figure to him. The union of father and son had a bittersweet twist since Ash was arrested. Ash's mother, Delia, refused to forgive Phoenix for what he had said to her in the past. She was close friends with Professor Oak, the most respected man in the country. Professor Oak loathed Phoenix with a passion. He hated him even more after Phoenix exposed his godson as a psychotic murderer. Professor Oak believed Phoenix drove his godson, Kristoph into madness.

Phoenix was absent though-out the whole trial. He had sent his adoptive daughter, Trucy and her half-brother, Apollo in his place. He refused to defend his son in court, but Apollo swiftly took the case. Trucy had given Apollo nothing but exquisite praise for bravely defending Ash in court. Apollo had convinced Ash and May to tell the court what they knew about Phoenix, Dahlia and Iris. The entire court had agreed that Dahlia's spirit had possessed Ash, but the prosecution argued that the crimes were committed in Ash's body. Thus Ash must accept the punishment. The jury took their side.

Jessie and James' autopsy report confirmed a bullet buried in the back of their heads. Ash and May knew nothing about these bullets. It wasn't Tortress' touch that killed them; it was someone with a gun. The prosecution tried to close the case by saying that Ash had a gun, but Apollo quickly objected and confirmed that there was no evidence to suggest Ash would walk around with a gun.

Ash with a gun sounded ridiculous. May couldn't picture Ash running around regions with a gun in his bag. He wouldn't have the heart even to touch a gun, let alone pull a trigger. Ash was her hero: the one she can aspire to be like. Apollo and Trucy had been staying over at Delia's house in Pallet Town. As far as she was concerned, Trucy and Apollo were welcome to stay anytime they wanted, but would never let Phoenix into her house. Apollo, Trucy and May had been trying to persuade Ash to appeal.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Ash said. A clear trail of tears stained his face. "I know you didn't want this. Especially after all the effort, you made to save me."

"We will save you!" May roared. "I'm not letting you be found guilty for something you didn't do."

"What if I did do it?" Ash asked. He slammed his fists against the glass barrier. May gasped at the morbid tone of Ash's voice. "I don't remember anything about the attacks. You know how Dahlia took complete control of me. There were times I used I wake up with scratches all over me. I only thought something weird was going on when I woke up in Celadon City. I knew I should have listened to Pikachu..."

May witnessed Ash bury his head in hands, although May had every reason to believe in Ash.

Phoenix was nowhere to be found, although as far as the pair of them was concerned; he was the prime suspect in their eyes. "I thought my dad and I were doing so well," Ash said. "Why didn't he come to the trial? He never wanted me anyway. I'm a killer."

May really wanted to smile. Her prayers for Ash's freedom will be heard, but the lightning of sadness had slashed ash. His sorrow was contagious and quickly swallowed May. She wasn't going to have him ruin his life. She wanted to make him happy. May grabbed onto Ash's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. She buried her head in his chest as she bravely whispered, "don't worry about him... you will always have me."

"One question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you being haunted by those ghosts?" Ash asked.

May nodded.

"Damn!" Ash muttered. "Dahlia's gang haunted me too when Dahlia took control of me. I'm so sorry May; now they're targeting you."

May remained silent and pretended to hug Ash tightly through the glass. Sometimes one hug can mean more than a thousand kisses.

Trucy Wright invited herself into the room. She waved to the pair of them as she placed herself in a seat next to May.

"Good morning," Trucy said to the pair of them. "I've got some good news."

"Good news?"

"Apollo is in talks with Iris."

"She is?" May asked. "What does that mean?"

"Iris is the Unova champion," Trucy explained with a voice of high optimism. "Apollo is talking to her. He hopes that she'll be willing to bail Ash out of prison."

"That's great," May admitted. She held her hand close to her hand and quickly faced Ash. The shadow of his hat covered his eyes.

"Is she even allowed to?" Ash murmured.

"Apollo told me that being the Unova Champion, that she'll be heavily influential. And on top of that, if Ash's behaviour has been good, he won't need to serve his full sentence. So even if Iris' talk to the police isn't successful, Ash will only need to spend five months in prison."

"Waste of time..." Ash whispered. "Can't have you all ruining your reputations just to bail me out."

"Ash, you're innocent," May told him again.

"That's not what the court says," Ash muttered. "I've failed my quest."

"You only fail when you stop trying," May and Trucy told announced in unison.

"My dad doesn't want me."

"Ash..." Trucy said in a calm tone. "I don't know why Dad ran away. But I know he'll be back. We've got a good team searching for him. But don't worry about it. He's just doing what he thinks is best for us. That's why he made Apollo defend you instead of him. He thought that Apollo would do a better job. Even when Phoenix lost his job as a lawyer, he was always busy. So don't worry, Daddy still loves you..."

"You guys are too good for me," Ash responded, letting his own tears flow.


	2. Chapter Two: Vingt-Et-Un

The two former champions of Sinnoh and Unova took a brisk walk in the park in Amity Square. By holding her hand, Alder could feel how tough Fantina could be. The pair of them had acknowledged that it was time to form a new companionship. Not like the ones they shared with their peers and pokemon, but one for each other. A relationship to be precise. The pair of them were expecting people to be shocked when they hear the news. Their peers would never expect them to be in a relationship, especially with each other.

When Fantina asked Alder out, he thought that the concept was outrageous, but at the same time made perfect sense. They had more in common they thought; they shared similar hunger for adventure, and they dreamed big. They had a connection: that special spark that came from the heart. A feeling that made Alder say to himself that Fantina was the person he wanted to be with.

Fantina's positive outlook on life was what Alder found to be her most attractive trait. If they were only going to live once, Alder decided that they may as well enjoy and protect it as much as they could.

One could find it hard to fathom why they would be talking about ghosts in the blackest sky. Understandable if Fantina was on her own since she specialized in ghosts, but with Alder who used to used various types, may not have been so clear.

Fantina had been an expert in pokemon contests. Before she became the gym leader, she was a top coordinator and was even crowned the Sinnoh Champion before being defeated by Cynthia. After the defeat, the league offered Fantina the position of being a gym leader. She accepted the offer with joy. It was hard work and lots of fun that got Fantina to where she was now.

Alder being a pokemon champion, was a complete accident. When his beloved vespiquen died, he had spent years travelling around. The despair of being unable to save his vespiquen had inspired him to work with children. He wanted them to be aware of the importance of taking care of pokemon and the overload of work and rewards to come from their journeys. His work was discovered by Johto champion, Lance who nominated him as the temporary champion after the original Unova champion was dethroned for drug abuse.

Being a champion gave Alder an even greater positive outlook on life. Three people defeated him; Hilda, Hilbert and Iris. The latter was co-leader of Opelucid City. Hilda and Hilbert refused the title of Unova champion because they wanted to chase after N and Team Plasma. After travelling with Ash and Cilan, Iris decided to give the Elite Four a go and Alder was stripped of his title for good. It didn't make Alder angry at all. In fact, it made him happy. The new Unova champion had a heart of gold.

If there was anything that Fantina and Alder had taught each other, it was never to surrender. Even in defeat, they were gracious. Alder knew that Vespiquen would be looking down on him now with a smile on her face.

Fantina and Alder first met during in the Pokemon World Tournament arranged by Cynthia. In an intense battlefield with the cheering crowds. They had both reached the quarter-finals. Alder lost the round thanks to Fantina's driflim but was knocked out in the semi-finals by none other than Cynthia. Both Fantina and Alder had been in contact ever since the battle. Cynthia was a genius. She brought trainers from all over the globe together, and because of her, Alder and Fantina were now an item.

"Mon Cher!" Fantina gasped. "There is an unfriendly vibe around here."

Alder turned his face towards Fantina. With his arm around her neck, he asked, "Do you think we're being watched."

"Oh non," Fantina replied. "Il y a vingt-et-un fantômes ici." Fantina placed the palms of her hand against the stone-cold wall. She could hear voices speaking in English, but she knew from the echoes in their accents that they were ghosts. No living person could contain a chime in their accent so naturally.

Alder stumbled. He fiddled with his red and white necklace and stared in awe.

"Alor..."

"Anglais s'il vous plaît?" It was the only French phrase Alder knew off by heart.

Fantina ran into Alder's arm and whispered into his ear, "Twenty-one ghosts up to no good. One of them happens to be Manfred."

"That abusive scum?" Alder raised his eyebrow. "The more I hear about him, the more I'm glad he's dead."

"No rest for the wicked, non?"

"I guess not."

"We should return to the gym," Alder suggested as Vanilluxe, his conjoined twin ice cream smothered himself against Alder's clothes and left a sheet of snow in their path. "Vanilluxe looks like he needs some rest." Alder sent Vanilluxe back into his ball and focused on Fantina. He thought about what Fantina had said. He wanted to know what she meant by up to no good, but it didn't feel safe to discuss it until they reached home.

He held Fantina in his arms all the way home. They were both silent to their own surprise, and Alder didn't see anyone else out in town apart from some youths walking in the pokemon centre for the free bed & breakfast treatment. They'll no doubt be wanting to challenge his girlfriend very soon.

Alder had never been married, and even though his previous girlfriend betrayed him, it didn't stop him from adopting a child named Bailey, who eventually gave birth to her son, Banjirō. Fantina was a grandmother too; two daughters, an adoptive son and a granddaughter. Her oldest and her granddaughter had lived in Orre whilst the rest of the family worked in law. Since her youngest daughter, Franziska and adoptive son Miles were prosecutors, they received a bellossom. If one of them had chosen to become a defence attorney, they would have received a vileplume.

Alder had hoped that he could help bring Fantina's family back together. He had always loved to be a part of a big family. As soon as Fantina and Alder had entered the gym, Alder asked, "what do you mean by up to no good?"

"They were seeking revenge," Fantina told Alder. She spoke at a fast pace as she rushed upstairs. Alder climbed on the rails so he could catch up with her. "They weren't just ordinary ghosts. There was so much sorrow, anger and power in their voices. Mon dieu! Hearthome City is at danger! Le monde est en danger."

The pair of them managed to reach Fantina's bedroom when she threw herself on the mattress. She panted in agony. Alder's speed fell at a significant pace as he bounced on the bed besides Fantina, causing her to jump. It only gave Fantina another heart attack, but Alder was glad that she wasn't panicking anymore.

"I wouldn't worry about those ghosts," Alder advised. "We'll protect each other and the town from them."

"Merci," Fantina whispered, embracing Alder before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Ghost Gang

May's nightmares were based on twenty-one ghosts. She didn't want to think that she was afraid of ghosts, but the ones in her recent dreams had been some of the most frightful beings May had ever encountered. Some nightmares even drove her to tears. It had almost torn her friendship with Drew and Harley apart. If May was frightened of the nightmares, Drew was twice as scared. He wasn't even feeling the dreams, but he could see May's pain and felt it too.

For some reason, Harley assumed that Ash was being abusive and testified against him in court. She hadn't spoken to Harley since the trial, but Drew had been doing his best to try and get the two on speaking terms with limited success. May knew Harley's intentions were good, but she felt unable to speak to Harley. Not when the ghosts are watching her every move. The ghosts had already framed Ash; she wasn't to going to let any of her friends suffer in the hands of Dahlia Hawthorne.

Dahlia Hawthorne was planning to return. This time she had her gang of ghosts with her. May was determined to destroy Dahlia's spirit once and for all. But Dahlia was a ghost; she could not be killed again. May had so much on her mind right now; her friend's safety, Ash being wrongly punished, Dahlia's return and the power of her gang.

Dahlia was playing a game. It wasn't a nice one.

Dahlia was the leader of the gang. She gathered the ghosts round in a circle in Amity Square and unleashed her arms, spreading them wide. Her whole body was grey, but her hair was scarlet red, like a pool of blood. Dahlia meant business this time. None of the other ghosts would dare deny her ownership. They may as well have called her the queen. But she wasn't a queen. Not unless her plans are successful. May knew that she had the power to defeat Dahlia. She did it before in Mt. Silver, but she's not sure if she can do it on her own this time? She didn't want any of her friends to die because of Dahlia.

The ghost to Dahlia's right was a smart man with bleach blond hair. He wore a blue tuxedo and small glasses. In May's mind right now, he seemed to be well dressed and smart, but she had seen how dangerous he could be. He could cackle for hell. May couldn't believe that this was Kristoph Gavin: the ghost of Professor Oak's godson. This was the man that Phoenix supposedly drove to madness. Just the mere thought of Kristoph made May gulp.

Manfred's wrinkles, wide eyes and slick grin painted a picture of corruption. Roxas, Larxene, Axel, Xion were dressed in long black coats and had their faces covered in a hood. Lady Tremaine marched in front of the nobodies and flicked the creases of her gown. A black aura surrounded maleficent's green face.

Jafar stood patiently, holding onto his staff in pride. Gaston grinned, throwing his arms around. Frollo stood with an anxious look on his face. Ursula's plumb figure hid Edward and Bella's lower body. Ruber, Knives and laughed in unison. The dark lord himself, Voldemort gazed blankly at Dahlia. He was prepared to give Dahlia his cruel, but faithful advice.

Dahlia's eyes matched the colour of her hair, and all the ghosts turned grey but maintained their anatomy. All of the ghosts clenched their fists and remained silent. At this point, May wasn't sure whether she was dreaming or in the real world. She could have sworn that Amity Square was in Sinnoh. May wanted to run and scream so loud Kanto could hear her, but she froze on the spot. The sound of the ghost's laughter made May shiver like a serpent ready for lunch.

Bella and Edward were the ones that bit May in her dream, and she could still feel the pain. May could feel the ghastly gang's present everywhere.

"No one haunts like Gaston!" Gaston roared flashing grey muscles and chanting childish noises. The rest of the gang frowned upon him whilst Axel giggled behind Roxas' back. Frollo slapped his palm against his hand.

"Enough of your boastful outbursts Gaston," Dahlia requested. "I must discuss our plans."

"What are these plans?" Voldemort asked with a sly smirk drawn on his face. "Does it have anything to do with the boy and the girl?"

"Ash Ketchum is rotting in jail," Dahlia announced. The gang apart from Xion and Roxas erupted laughter from the top of their lungs. "The girl, May is quite disturbed at the moment. I trust that you're all haunting her very well. May is trying to get Ash released, but that means we get a head start."

"Cut to the chase darling," Jafar hissed. "I've been looking forward to this."

"We will find Phoenix Wright," Dahlia announced. "We must not kill him straight away, but we must make sure our revenge and his torture are as slow and painful as possible. With a slick smile on her face, she giggled. "Doesn't that sound like an excellent idea?"

"I love it!" Ruber, a ginger knight, exclaimed.

"What's the point?" Xion asked. She removed her hood and revealed short raven hair and sparkling blue eyes. "What good will this man's torture do for us?"

"She has a point," Roxas pointed out.

"Phoenix Wright is a threat to your goals," Dahlia explained. "All twenty-one of us will gain control of the universe. And once we rule the universe, we will be able to do whatever we want. Which means your dreams can come true."

"I still don't understand," Roxas moaned.

"Every heart on the planet will belong to Organisation XIII," Dahlia announced. She licked her lips and tapped Roxas. "You see with all those hearts; you can eventually become human again. Isn't that what you want?"

"There has to be a more effective way," Xion said.

"The amazing results will be before you in due time," Dahlia assured Xion.

Jafar advised, "You need to learn to have more patience, Xion."

May blinked and found herself back into her bedroom. She gazed into the mirror and saw a reflection of Dahlia with her gang behind her, giving her a wave. All of the male ghosts blew her a kiss. As soon as they vanished, May screamed.


	4. Chapter Four: Iris and Dawn's Case

"Sir..."

Dawn's knees dropped to the floor. She didn't know if she could talk any longer without bursting into tears. Iris and Dawn had been in the judge's office for over an hour. Iris made a long speech as to why Ash should be released whilst Dawn begged for the judge to change Ash's sentence. The judge explained that the ruling was final, Ash had not attempted to appeal to his sentence.

Iris and Dawn stood side by side. Ash's lawyer, Apollo informed Iris that since she was the champion of Unova, she could convince the judge to change the sentence or even offer to bail Ash out. Iris had decided to convince the judge to release him, as she was sure that his father, Phoenix Wright framed ash."

Iris looked down on Dawn and said, "it's Your Honour."

"Your Honour..."

"I'm sorry," the judge said. "Ash Ketchum has already accepted his punishment. Two years is a very generous sentence anyway, especially for a murderer."

"Don't you remember a thing about that trial?" Iris barked. Her eyes glistened as if angry tears would explode at any second. "Everyone in that court knew that it wasn't his fault, but you all said he was guilty of murder."

"I shall see what I can do to reduce Ash's sentence," said the judge with a shaky voice. The old man tried to pull himself away from Iris' wild glare. Dawn had been throwing herself onto the floor to support Iris' angry plea to release Ash. If they were any louder, they would have been arrested for wasting the police's time. Dawn threw herself around Iris' waist throwing an ecstatic squeal. His once fierce stare and precise words melted by the girls' tantrums.

"But if it wasn't Ash Ketchum who killed James Kojiro and Jessie Musashi, who did?"

"Phoenix Wright," Dawn and Iris said in unison.

The judge gasped with his eyes wide open. He jumped on the seat as his face turned sour. His voice became shakier than ever. It was a blessing that the judge was on a chair otherwise, he would have had a nasty fall. Phoenix Wright had dabbled in law for such a long time. Weather Iris and Dawn liked Phoenix or not, he was still a legendary lawyer.

"Phoenix Wright killed Mr. Kojiro and Miss Musashi?"

Both girls nodded.

"I don't believe it!" The Judge jumped of his chair and said, "Why would Phoenix Wright, kill two complete strangers and frame his long lost son for it? It doesn't make sense and I bet you don't even have any evidence?"

"Not yet," Iris admitted.

"How do you know that Phoenix committed the crime?"

"We just know," Dawn responded. "It's instinct, it's him. I know it's him."

"Looks like we'll have to search for Phoenix Wright as well as discuss Ash's time in prison."

"Will you arrest him?" Iris asked.

"We can't," the judge replied, shaking his head. "We don't have any hard evidence."

"That's because Phoenix ran away and refused to defend Ash," Iris added.

"What you girls need to understand," the judge explained, "Phoenix Wright is a very busy man. I'm sure he would have loved to have defended his own son, but other commitments meant his stepson had to do it in his place. Not to worry, Apollo Justice is just as good as Mr. Wright."

"Apollo Justice is a better lawyer than Mr. Wright," Iris snapped. Her hands banged the table like a monkey behind bars.

"That's a statement I've heard no one say before," the judge confessed. "May I ask why?"

"Because Mr. Wright ran away when Ash needed him. Apollo never left our side. He supported Ash, even when he was found guilty, he still didn't give up."

"A fine reason," the judge said. "I suggest that you both leave. I will do what I can to reduce Ash's sentence."

"OH THANK YOU YOUR HONOUR!" Dawn screamed in happiness. Dawn sounded as if she could kiss the judge. Iris glanced at Dawn and smiled. With Ash's sentence sorted, Iris tapped Dawn's shoulder, and then the pair of them left the judge's office with a smile on their face.

"Great work Iris," Dawn exclaimed. Both Iris and Dawn jumped in the air and gave a high five.

"You did a good job to," Iris responded as their feet touched the ground. "I couldn't have done it on my own."

"Well I guess they were right when they said two heads were better than one." Dawn was ready to walk off, although Iris knew that Dawn would be going straight to the park to have a rest or possibly try to get a tan.

The two girls couldn't believe they found Dawn's mother, Johanna telling a lady about the time she was raped. The discussion hit Dawn like a spear in the heart. Iris followed Dawn behind bushy trees as Johanna and her friend sat down on a bench with nobody except them and the floating leaves who would know her secret.

"Johanna," the lady next to her said with a tone of horror. After Johanna's friend hugged her, both Iris and Dawn identified the friend as Lenora, a lady who used to be a gym leader in Unova. "How could you keep this from yourself for so long?"

"I've wanted to wait until I thought Dawn was mature enough to understand, but now I don't think she needs to know."

"Is Dawn's father the one who raped you?"

"Yeah." Johanna nodded, and then shook her head refusing to cry. "As long as Dawn never finds her father, I'll be fine."

"Did you tell the police about this?"

"No, it was my problem. I needed to sort it out."

"Do you know remember the name of the man who attacked you?"

"He called himself Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney."

"And that terrible man is still on the loose," Lenora muttered. "I still think that he framed his own son for murder."

Dawn gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. She took three steps backwards before running away to the other side of the park. Piplup tightly onto Dawn's cap whilst Iris only footprints behind them.

A single drop of water splashed on Iris' cheek, but it wasn't raining.

Dawn plunged herself against a large piece of rock besides the trees. She wept across the rock and surrounded herself in the shadow of her own arms. Iris bent down in front of Dawn. Her hands reached out to touch Dawn's wet face.

Phoenix Wright may have saved many people, but also made others a misery. The man was responsible for locking up many criminals behind bars, but his own sins left a lingering effect. He had raped Dawn's mother, insulted Ash's mother and failed to defend his own son in court.

"So does that mean Ash is your brother?" Iris asked. Even though she knew the answer, she wanted some clarification.

Dawn only cried harder. Iris rubbed her back until she could convince her to sit up straight.

"I just feel so dirty right now," Dawn sobbed. "We were his family, and he hurt us."

Iris had detected a special connection between her and Dawn. She was more than just a bandwagon fan-girl; she was an admirer. Dawn's hungry puppy eyes and tight embrace was enough for her to know that she had a crush on her. She jumped as Dawn pressed her lips against her cheek. In careful time, Dawn's lips slid towards Iris' mouth.

Iris hesitated and jiggled her head. She closed her eyes pretending it was a dream. Blushing as she said, "That felt very…random."

Dawn crashed her face against Iris and whispered, "But you love it, right?"

Iris nodded as she felt Dawn's passion dominate her heartbeat.

"Are you sure you're in the mood for this?" Iris asked. She lowered her eyebrows as she held onto Dawn's shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." Dawn whispered. She lowered her head into Iris' lap. "Phoenix will never be my father. If I ever see him... I'm going to be ready. I'm going to make sure he's dead!"

Iris remained silent but didn't mind spending the rest of the afternoon cradling Dawn in her arms.


	5. Chapter Five: Cynthia's Army

Reality faded into dusk. May's brown hair blew with the wing as her bandanna flapped like a flag. She had only told Ash about the ghosts haunting her. May knew that the ghosts were once again trying to wind her up again. They had dragged her into a deserted shore surrounded by fog. The ocean was so dark that May failed to see her own reflection.

She saw Dahlia Hawthorne's reflection in front of her. An innocent smile on a pale fresh face, drenched in blood. May skidded towards a patch of white sand, rubbing her eyes in disgust. She panted as she crept towards the ocean's waves, which were ready to greet May with open arms. She could still see Dahlia's reflection within the water.

The sound of crying horses pushed May's attention to the crumbling cliffs. The darkest of lords, Voldemort, Ganondorf, Jafar and M. Bison, cackled as they tumbled down from the darkness. All of their eyes glittered a piercing shade of red. The leer was intimidating enough to pin May to the ground.

"What do you guys want from me?" May screamed. She clenched onto her head. Her fingers hanging onto the bandanna. She let out another scream before Tremaine, Ursula and Maleficent plunged from the sea surrounded in a lime aura. The rest of the ghosts quickly appeared from the sand. Larxene even dived out through May's chest.

The burning sensation from Larxene's thunderous spirit caused May to flinch. Her own painting was enough for her to know that she stood no chance against the ghosts—twenty-one against one. Dahlia drifted to May's side, looking down on May like a puppy. The rest of the ghosts made a circle around May and Dahlia with contagious grins.

May could see that Roxas and Xion wanted to help, but their distant blue eyes meant they didn't have the heart or soul to do it.

"Look what we have here," Dahlia roared. Her face dropped by the weight of her grin. "Poor little May, she's such a weakling without her pokemon." Dahlia examined the bite marks on May's arm and laughed. "Oh dear, Bella and Edward must have been hungry."

Only three people refused to laugh: May, Roxas and Xion.

"That's not funny," Xion whispers were drowned by the laughter, but May could understand her by lip-reading.

Dahlia finished laughing and gave her gang a serious glare. She ignored May's struggles to escape as a dark force pinned May into the sand.

"This is what love does to you," Dahlia announced.

"Edward and I are in love," Bella objected. "And we're okay."

Dahlia screeched, marching towards Bella and reached out to slap her. "Love and lust are two completely different things," Dahlia informed Bella. "Learn the difference; then we'll continue with this debate later." Dahlia floated towards the haunted May and continued with a smile on her face. "Love and emotions make you weak. The only reason May managed to defeat me before was because of her pokemon and because of Phoenix Wright's son. Without Ash Ketchum... May Maple is a nobody. Just a pretty face in the crowd."

"I'm not letting you hurt Ash again," May muttered through her agony.

"All this pain you go for just for this murderer."

"He's not a murderer!" May yelled. "But you are... you all are."

"And we're proud of it!" Larxene roared as she whipped her blonde ponytail from her face.

"We're wasting time," Xion announced in a kind but computerized voice. "Let's find Phoenix Wright before the police do."

"Patience Xion," Kristoph demanded as he clicked his fingers. "Dahlia obviously knows what she's doing."

"I was hoping we could torture May," Dahlia suggested. "So we can practise for when we get Phoenix."

"But we've already possessed his daughter, Dawn."

"Dawn?" May gasped. "You mean Ash's friend? She's her sister?"

"Phoenix Wright and Johanna Hikari had a one night stand," Dahlia shouted. "Rumour has it that Phoenix raped her." The same ghosts exploded with laughter, but none erupted with laughter more like Kristoph Gavin.

Within the blink of an eye, the dark ocean and the ghosts had vanished. May let out another scream before blinking again to find herself being gripped by her own blaziken and constricted by her venusaur. Her glaceon and beautifly cried as they requested the bigger pokemon to drop her on the ground. Her skitty and Blastoise joined in as they gathered around their trainer.

May buried her head in her hands. Venusaur patted May with her vines as Blaziken and Blastoise lifted her with their arms to create a chair for her. Skitty, Glaceon jumped on her lap as Beautifly rested on May's head.

"The ghosts..." May said with tears down her face, "are out to cause terror. They've possessed Dawn, and they are out to kill Phoenix. We've got to find Phoenix and seek the truth before it's too late. They say that Phoenix Wright is a rapist and that Ash is Dawn's brother, but I'm not sure if I can believe it. I really want to get Ash out of there, but I couldn't do it on my own. This is all too much for me."

When May burst into tears, her team only hugged her tighter. May rolled her head so she could look into all of their eyes and smiles. May knew that she was loved.

For the first time in her life, she felt she knew what it was really like in Ash's eyes. Ash thought of himself as a failure for letting Dahlia possess him, but seeing a group of people trying so hard to get him out, made him realize how much he was loved. May had also felt that. She assumed she was a failure because Ash was found guilty of murder and that Dahlia and her gang were out to get her. But seeing her team show so much support and enthusiasm made her realize that she wasn't the failure.

It was the hypocritical spirit, Dahlia who was the failure.

Her pokemon couldn't stop Dahlia from haunting May, but they could make her feel a dozen times better. May took a deep breath and returned her pokemon inside their respective balls. Just as she was about to hop into bed, two young men with green hair barged their way into the door. Two girls with blue hair also followed.

"Come in May!" Drew called as he pulled May's arm. "Cynthia's is calling everybody to her mansion."

May stared at Drew with puzzled eyes. With a tense sigh, May asked Drew, "Why?"

Dawn knocked Drew out of the way with her shoulder as she crouched down to May's level. "Cynthia is building an army. We should join it!"

"An army?"

"We're not sure what the army is for," Iris admitted.

"But I'm sure if we join we can get Ash out of that stinky rotten prison," Cilan said with a smile on his face and his fist gracefully in the air.

May hopped to her feet and responded with, "Let's go!"

And so May, Drew, Dawn, Iris and Cilan walked out of their room in the pokemon centre to Cynthia's mansion which was just around the corner. From a distance, May saw a queue marching into a huge white building. They all knew instantly; it was Cynthia's mansion. The five of them ran into the mansion and almost got lost in the crowd. Everybody was talking about Cynthia's army; all they had to do to join the army was to show up in her mansion.

But why would Cynthia want to build an army? And why was Giovanni sitting quietly in the corner of the balcony, sipping on a bottle of brandy? There were people everywhere; it was as if there was some prom party going on. The lavish design of the house and a mixture of people would suggest that they were anything but an army.

Next to Giovanni were a circle of occupied chairs. Fantina and Alder were sitting adjacent in two of them whilst her Gengar floated around above them. The rest was filled with members of the elite four and champions. There was no denying that Cynthia was prepared for something terrible to happen, and if they didn't stop it, there would be great destruction.

There was so much noise that May couldn't hear herself think. And then when Cynthia marched to the balcony of her room, the room fell silent. There were in the residence of a pokemon master, and some trainers even went as far as bending their knees as she walked into the room.

"I want to thank you all for coming," said the voice of the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Shirona. She looked at the variety of trainers gathered in her mansion. "I hope that my army is prepared. Looking at you all, I feel something epic inside of me as if I'm in the middle of an epic adventure..."

"Why have you gathered us all here?" asked Giovanni. "What is this army for?"

Cynthia held out a piece of paper from her pocket and carefully unfolded it. Holding the note with both hands, she took a deep breath and read the words written out loud;

_"Dear Cynthia,_

_Dahlia Hawthorne has returned once again to seek revenge on me. This time she's brought twenty ghosts with her to do the dirty deeds with her. They're out to kill me and everyone around me. It is no longer safe to be around my family any more._

_I wanted to defend my son in court. I was ready to confess to the crimes I had committed over the years. But even after the girl defeated Dahlia and the tortress, she was still around. She's haunting the girl and also haunting my children who are blood-related to me._

_I threw my wife out of the lifestyle she loved to become a spy for team rocket. I used my stepson and daughter to do my courtroom work, betrayed all my friends, family and colleagues, and it's all come down to this. I had a son and another daughter, but I will always consider Trucy, my adoptive daughter, to be my next of kin. She was the one child that made me smile and pulled me out of the darkness..._

_I deeply regret being unable to attend my son's trial, but I hope that they will understand when the time comes for me to return. What's sad about this is that I don't even know my own daughter's name, but I think her mother is the one that slapped me and accused me of raping her._

_Dahlia's ghost gang probably have something hidden up their sleeves. I know that they've hidden a lot of tortress eggs somewhere, they're scattered around in Unova. The reason why the 21 ghosts are trying to haunt us is that they are looking for me. They will not harm you unless I'm around._

_It's me they want. I'm currently trying to find a way to seal Dahlia Hawthorne for good. I'm sorry for all the inconveniences I have caused you, Cynthia. I am ready to accept any consequences._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Phoenix Wright on the run."_

"So you've set this army up to fight Dahlia Hawthorne's ghosts?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes," Cynthia responded. "We've got to make sure that they cause no trouble in our neighbourhood. But that's not also the reason, I've also built the army so we can protect Trucy Wright, Apollo Justice, Ash Ketchum and whoever Ash's other half-sister is?"

"I know who Phoenix's other daughter is," Lenora called as she stood from her seat. Lenora's eyes became fixated at Dawn, and as she pointed at her, she said, "It's Dawn Hikari."

"I don't need protection," Dawn said at a fast pace. "I've got my pokemon to look after me. I want to fight."

"Listen, Dawn," Iris said. She placed her hand on her shoulders and whispered, "Cynthia knows what she's doing."

"I want to fight too," May said. "But I don't think I can."

"What do you mean that?" Cynthia asked May.

"I'm the girl who saved Phoenix's son at Mt. Silver," May confessed. She hoped that she didn't sound boastful. "She's after me as well. Dahlia wanted to kill Ash to spite Phoenix. She wants to kill Dawn too. But most of all, she wants me dead. I love Ash with all my heart... but Dahlia and the ghosts... they see love as a weakness."

"That will be their biggest downfall," Cynthia interrupted.

"Phoenix said the ghosts wouldn't cause any harm unless he's around," May said, showing that she had listened to every word. "He's wrong about that." May removed her gloves and flashed the red marks from her hand. "Those bite marks are from Edward and Bella Cullen: part of Dahlia's gang."

"I want to kill him," Dawn muttered.

"Don't say that," Iris begged.

"Tell us more," Cynthia requested to May. "The more you tell us, the more we can help you."

"When was the last time the ghosts attacked you?" Drew asked.

"Just before I came here," May replied. Her voice spoke at a much-reduced pace, and there wasn't even a sound from the rest of the people in the room. I got dragged into this beach, it was really foggy and there a dark ocean. I looked into it, and I saw Dahlia's reflection, then all the ghosts gathered around me. Larxene went straight me, and I felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit me. I tried to get out, but there was this force digging me into the sand. I felt like I was sinking. Then Dahlia told her gang that I was weak because of love. Xion told them that they were wasting time and had to find Phoenix. Dahlia told me that Dawn was Ash's sister and that Phoenix raped her mother. Most of them were laughing, but it Kristoph who was laughing the hardest. Even when I can't see them, I feel them. Everywhere."

"We'll protect you like a sir!" roared the voices of a group below Cynthia's balcony.

"Ah," Cynthia said. "The Advancers. In that case, the advancers are on duty to protect Ash Ketchum and May Maple." Cynthia leaned her head to call Iris. "What did the judge say?"

"He said he would see what he could do to either reduce Ash's sentence or release him," Iris confirmed.

"Very good," Cynthia announced. "No doubt when I hand this letter to him tomorrow, the court and jury will find Ash innocent of murder. Which is why the advancers are going to be the jury if Ash needs to be put on a new trial."

"What are we doing about the tortress eggs?" Alder asked. "If they hatch, they will cause danger, but it's not fair to kill them either."

"We'll be handing them over to Giovanni's scientists; they'll research them properly and see if they are of any real harm to society."

"Why is Team Rocket involved?" one of the advancers asked.

"Dahlia has caused much distress to my company," Giovanni announced. "She has caused too much grief for my workers. I can't let that go unpunished."

May remembered the time where Celebi showed Giovanni telling Ayame, Dahlia's twin sister that Jessie and James' death meant nothing to him nor Team Rocket. Did he really mean that, or did Giovanni feel a moment of remorse?

"Contrary to popular belief," Cynthia said, "Giovanni is a good man."


	6. Chapter Six: The Advancers

There were so many members of the Advancers; May didn't have the chance to communicate with any of them apart from the senior members. The first three she remembered was calm and collected Gavin; a young lad with short brown spiky hair; Yoh Darcy Akira, the hot-heated one who always wore a blue hoodie and Orange who dressed like a teenager, but behaved like an intelligent gentleman.

Drake was also around the same age as them. He had messy brown hair, but he covered himself. He didn't seem to be too comfortable in crowded places, but May had seen him around a couple of times before: he was a good battler.

Jake always carried Ricky, his beloved Raichu on his shoulder, which was stuffed with metal pads. He was super fast on that motorcycle, and he had been using it to get him around Unova. Behind Jake was a tanned caucasian known as Keanu riding a rapidash.

Ace was the boss of the Advancers. He was highly competitive and passionate about his views and opinion. May didn't think that Ace was his real name, but he has also nicknamed the beast. Especially when he was in one of his grumpy moods, May saw that Ace was in an optimistic mood with that sly grin on his face. He slapped his hands together, rubbing them in the process.

It was no secret that Ace looked up to Matt like his idol. It was Matt that inspired Ace to start the Advancers and start a quest for world peace. Joshua always enjoyed listening to Ace's tale of how Matt inspired him to make the Advancers on a cruise to Kanto.

Curtis seemed to be one of the most enthusiastic members of the Advancers. He talked very fast and often promised May that he would help bring her and Ash back together. May thought of his words as highly encouraging and inspiring.

Foxy was also very outgoing too, although he tended to rush into things without thinking. He did suggest that they should all hide in Mt. Silver, but that would have been too dangerous and obvious. Dahlia was defeated there; it would have been the first place her gang would have looked. Tim Broome was silent at first but quickly started talking to May once she got to know him.

Chlobo seemed to be a really nice person. She was the one who looked after everybody's books and made tea along with the other senior ladies in the Advancers like Ashlyn, Raina, Gloomy, Sara, Aly and Truth. They were all pretty smart and nice to talk to as well.

"Right guys," Ace said to his gang. There must have been at least a hundred of them. All of them seemed to be like people from all walks of life. They all had their own style. "We've got to find a location to keep May and Ash's family safe."

Dawn stood still and held her hands on her hips. "As nice as this is, I don't need protection."

"But you're still their family," Iris reminded Dawn. "You're Ash's little sister."

"But I want to be free," Dawn moaned. "I want to see my mom."

Iris jumped in front of Dawn and embraced her with engulfing arms. "I know this is going to be tough, but please co-operate with the Advancers. We'll protect you."

"I hate to break it to you, but only Advancers will be allowed to be with May and Ash's family. " Ace announced.

"Well I could always join the Advancers," Iris suggested with a smile on her face. She held onto Dawn's hand, then gave Ace puppy eyes. "I really want to look out for Dawn. And Ash and May are my friends too. Sure they can be little kids, but they're like my family too."

"Welcome to the Advancers," Ace quickly responded in pride. He shook Iris' freehand as Iris lifted both feet from the floor to do a little jump.

A lady with shoulder-length brown hair with Sara written on her name tag said, "Oh Ace."

"It's a clever way to recruit new members," Orange responded. "But I think we should be honoured that the Unova Champion has joined the Advancers."

"And on top of that Iris and Dawn get to spend some sweet time together," Ace announced. The grin on his face seemed slyer than before. "You know what that means? It means that more people will be inspired to join. We'd also be helping Cynthia out which is what she's asked us to do."

"Any news on Ash?" May asked. She didn't want to rest until she knew he was safe.

"Ash has been cleared of all charges," Matt announced. Gavin and Curtis will be picking him up from the court this afternoon. You'll be able to see him as early as tomorrow."

May hoped that she could see Ash at that very moment, but it was good news nevertheless. Whatever Iris and Dawn did, it seemed to work like a charm. Justice had been served, and very soon, Ash will be reunited with his family and be told that Dawn is also his sister.

"What's wrong, May?" Jake asked. "I thought you would be pleased. Ash is free."

"I was just hoping it would be sooner." May raised her head and stared at the sky. She saw silhouettes of the ghosts teasing her mind. The butterfly-shaped clouds reminded May of the time where she battled Dahlia and forced Sister Bikini's Meloetta against her. May knew she was in for a rough night. She hurdled against a tree and gazed deeper into the sky.

"MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raina gasped as she quickly dragged May back from the edge of the cliff. Drake sighed relief as he held onto May's other hand. Together Raina and Drake pulled May back onto the rocky path. May froze on the spot and stared at Ace, who faced her.

May could see the vision of everybody fading away and be replaced by sheer darkness. The once blue sky shimmered in black skulls and belts of rain. She found herself near a dark ocean and misty beach with no colour but a pale of grey. She saw Johanna, Dawn's mum standing on the tip of a cliff. Dahlia and her gang stood behind her with seething grins and controlled cackles.

The tip of Dahlia's fingers crawled around Johanna's back. May climbed up the cliff and tried to pull Johanna further away from the edge, but no prevail. May's hand went straight through Johanna and Dahlia as if it was May who was the ghost. Nobody there could neither hear nor see May. She heard the cries of the Advancers desperately trying to pull May back into reality.

Johanna's face was paler than a porcelain doll. She panted as her chest swayed to the wind. Her legs appeared to be paralysed by Dahlia's intimidating giggle.

"You will die," Dahlia whispered into Johanna's ear. As she did, she fiddled with her blue hair and covered Johanna's mouth with her hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" May screamed so loud; she could feel her throat vibrate. "Leave Dawn's mother alone. It's me you want." She didn't care if the ghosts couldn't hear her, she hoped that the Advancers could.

Johanna took a step closer to the cliff. She looked down to see waves crashing against jagged rocks. May witnessed Johanna gulp as she held onto her stomach. Tears rolled down her face.

"I don't want to live..." Johanna mumbled.

May's mouth dropped. She slapped her face a dozen times and threw herself on the floor. "NO! YOU'VE GOT TO LIVE! DAWN NEEDS YOU! PLEASE! DON'T LET DAHLIA INVADE YOUR MIND LIKE THIS!"

"I've done something terrible," Johanna confessed to Dahlia.

"Indeed you have," Dahlia hissed cooing like a mother to her child. "Phoenix Wright has done terrible things, but because you gave birth to his biological daughter, you must die. You deserve to die."

"Yes, I know," Johanna admitted. "But now I can be free. Just like you said."

"All you have to do is jump," Dahlia demanded. "Die now, and your daughter's life will become better. You can't let her know that you are a homewrecker now, do we?"

"You're right," Johanna said, forcing a smile on her face. "This is for Dawn's own good."

"NO! YOU'RE HURTING DAWN!" May yelled again. Johanna jumped.

"What was that?"

"Doesn't matter," Dahlia transformed into Phoenix. She let Johanna take one last look at the image of Phoenix Wright before Dahlia prodded her off the cliff. Johanna did not attempt to scream or bounce back with her arms spread out like a dove in the sky.

May screamed and blocked her ears, preparing for a tragic splash in the waves. She heard nothing. She opened her eyes, and she was back on the path.

"What on earth just happened?" Orange asked, pulling himself back with wide eyes.

"It's Dahlia," May gasped as she gasped for air. "She showed me a vision of her pushing Dawn's mom of the cliff."

Dawn gasped and bounced into Iris' arms. "Oh my god! I have to call her RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm sorry to say that you might be a little too late," Matt said as he lowered his head. Everyone turned around and saw the corpse of a woman lying peacefully in a bush. Dawn dashed in front and stopped as soon as she identified the dead body. Iris cradled Dawn as they both wept together.

"He did this!" Dawn growled clenching onto her own stomach in disgust. "He killed her."

"It seems that Dahlia has something to do with this," Orange said.

"Phoenix killed my mom," Dawn sobbed. "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE PAYS FOR THIS!"

"We can't be too sure if it really was Phoenix who killed Johanna," Yoh announced. "This could have been suicide for all we know."

"If it was suicide, how could she have taken herself out of the water from this bush?" Sara asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I think this is murder. We need to report this to the police at once."

"Good idea," said Yoh.

"I'm going to kill him," Dawn whispered to Iris. "He's never going to hurt my friends and family again."

May had heard everything that Dawn had said, and she just wanted to disappear. 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Last Place

Johanna's death had left everybody with a bitter after taste. It left May with a hole in her heart waiting to be filled. The world she lived in was drifted back to the dark ocean. The one thing that got to May was that she didn't know how or why she was sent to this place. It was always at random or whenever she fell asleep that she would be sent here. Every time she saw Dahlia's gangs causing destruction. Surrounded by shadows with gleaming red eyes. As the lighthouse shined blackness, the shadows crawled across the grey sand.

"Be our queen," the shadows requested. "Marry our master."

They spoke in the most disturbing tone May had ever heard. Why would these shadows want them to marry Dahlia? She didn't know who the shadows were, but Dahlia was their master. May just knew it. The exhausted shadows were pawns of Dahlia's twisted games. May knew there was only one answer to their request.

"I'm sorry," May said. "But I can't be your queen."

"Why is that, my dear?"

Moans of agony echoed throughout the beach. May clasped her hands together and swayed them across to her chest. To drown out the tragic cries, May roared out, "My heart belongs to someone else."

Silence exploded. A giant grey arm launched at May, missing her by the tip of its finger.

"ATTACK!" It was Dahlia's voice.

"Yes, master," the shadows snapped. In unison, they all charged and flapped their flippers ready to pounce in May.

She thought to herself that she would get her pokemon out and finish it quickly. She reached her belt, but her bag and the belt with her pokeballs had disappeared. May dived into the sand and tried to defend herself with her arms.

"Stay away from my god-daughter!" The bold voice made May turn around. A tall woman with long black hair wearing a pink jumper and white trousers. On her right side was a white cat with big blue eyes and padded lighting claws. May knew who the women were the moment she laid eyes on her. It was Kari Kamiya, one of the chosen children known as the DigiDestined, who saved two worlds simultaneously. Now grown up, she was a mother of two and a teacher.

The dark ocean vanished, and May had found herself in the ruins of Dragonspiral Tower.

"How did you get there?" Kari asked in a sincere tone.

"I don't know!" May panicked. "I can't control it. It's like Dahlia drags me there."

"Do you know the real reason why Dahlia chose Ash over Trucy and Dawn?"

"It's because she wanted Phoenix to live with the guilt of not knowing the son who frantically chased after him."

Kari nodded. "That's one point." "But Phoenix had tried to wipe the Ketchums and Johanna out of his life. When he lost his job as a lawyer, he took care of Trucy like his own daughter."

"Why didn't he make that effort with Ash?"

"May, you know that T.K. and I are your godparents, we're also Ash and Dawn's godparents too."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Nobody really knows," Kari replied. "He's always been a good guy, but he lost his way." Kari and May stood in silence until Kari slipped the carrier bag of her back. She unzipped the bag and dug out a framed picture of six young girls smiling in front of a field full of blossoms. "There's me, Delia, Johanna, your mom and the twins Ayame and Dahlia."

"Who's that lady with the purple hair?" May asked, pointing to the lady with the glasses behind Kari.

"That's my friend Yolei," Kari said. "She was one of the DigiDestined."

"Where is everybody?" Ace appeared out of the darkness and marched around the ruins. "I can't find my bat."

"Well, where did you last have it?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"I had it in my hand," Ace responded. His tone had vivid anger. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the same time. He saw members of the Advancers passing by. He examined them all, hoping that he would find the shape of his bat bulge out of someone's bag. "I left it to have a piss, and when I came back, and it was gone."

May stepped into the conversation as she twiddled her fingers. "Is Ash back yet?"

"Oh, Ash is fine," Ace replied. "He's upstairs."

May set her eyes on the staircase above and like a rocket, dashed upstairs. She wasn't stopping for anyone until she found Ash again. May had found herself at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. In front of her was a grey sleeping bag on top of a green air bed. A yellow jagged tail stuck up behind the sleeping bag. That was Ash in that sleeping bag; it couldn't have been anyone else.

Pikachu hopped to the corner and saw May. He smiled and waved his arm.

"Hi, Pikachu," May cried out. She ran over closer to the air-bed. "So glad you and Ash are okay." May had never seen Pikachu so happy in ages. But May knew that it wasn't the end. Dahlia's gang had expanded from twenty-one ghosts to thousands of monstrous creatures. Ash opened his eyes and shot out of the bag the moment May tapped him on the shoulder. May squashed his shoulders and pinned him to the mattress.

"What the hell just happened?" Ash asked. "I heard that Cynthia and Dahlia had an army of some sort, but why?"

"Dahlia's trying to kill Phoenix," May explained. "So Cynthia built an army to protect us."

"I get it."

"Get what?"

"That's why my dad wasn't there!" Ash exclaimed. "It all finally makes sense. He thought that I would be in danger if he stayed, so he ran. Still wish I could see him through. That's why Cynthia built an army to protect us. Because he wanted us to be safe."

"It makes sense," May admitted. "But I just think that there could have been a better way."

"Maybe there is," Kari interrupted. "But this army trying to protect you, it's not Cynthia's. Sure, the army wouldn't have been half as big as it is now without her, but it's not her army."

"Then who's army is it then?"

Kari looked down on Ash and May and smiled. "It's your army."

"Our army?" Ash and May gasped in unison. They could not believe their ears.

"Have you ever noticed the soldiers here?" Kari asked. "They call themselves the Advancers and hardly any of them mention Cynthia. They're not protecting you two because Cynthia told you to, they're doing because they want to."

"Wow," May gasped. "Who would know that we were so popular?"

"I bet you that if you told them to do something that they would do it," Kari said.

"Why would they do that?" Ash asked.

Kari crouched down to Ash and May's level. "It's because you two are heroes. "Think about how many times you saved the world. Think of how hard you two worked to become the people you are today. Hardly anybody gets offered a position as a frontier brain, and nobody can say that they've seen over twenty legendary pokemon in the world. You two inspired a generation of people."

"Beautiful words," Sara said, clapping her hands as walked upstairs. Orange, Gavin, Yoh and Curtis were behind her fighting the tears.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself," Yoh said as he nodded off his tears.

"Ace is gathering everybody here," Gavin said. "He's lost his weapon and wants to check if anyone else has lost theirs too."

Just as Gavin said, Ace had gathered all of the Advancers onto the top room. Ace marched into the centre of the hall with his back resting against the pillar. His hands looked empty without his bat that was veiled in electrical barbed wires.

"Has everybody got their weapons with them?" Ace asked.

Everybody raised their hand.

"Okay, that's good." Ace's accent was smooth. "Everybody has their pokemon with them, right?"

Everyone once again raised their hand."

"Then who the fuck stole my bat?" Ace spat. "And if I don't get a confession within the next ten minutes, I'm letting no one eat or rest till I find it."

"Ace," Aly said, patting his shoulder. "That's a little extreme, and some of us need to be on guard to protect May and Ash."

"Wait, where's Dawn?" May asked. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Dawn said that she had to go the bathroom," Iris responded. "But I haven't seen her since."

"She must be the one who stole my bat!" Ace said. "Let's look for the bitch."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Matt said. "Dawn could have easily have been kidnapped, and your weapon was stolen."

"To be fair you shouldn't be leaving your bat laying around," Kari told Ace with her hands on her hips. "Even if you were going to the bathroom."

"Oh man," Ace lowered his head and whispered, "I just got owned."

"Okay, guys!" May snapped. She leapt to her feet and hopped besides Ace. "Let's split into groups. I'll give you all a number. If you get one, you'll be looking for the bat with Ace. If you get two, you'll be going into Icirrus City with Orange and ask if they've seen Dawn. If you get to number three, you'll be looking after our family with Sara. If you get to number four, you'll be patrolling tower with Jake, and if you get to number five, you'll be guarding the outside of the tower with Drake."

Everybody got a number apart from Iris. She looked up at May and asked, "What am I going to do?"

"Oh, you'll be with us," May told Iris. "We're going to look for Dawn."

May's godmother looked at Kari and winked. "See, I told you they would listen to you."

"If we haven't found Ace's weapon or Dawn I'd say we'll all meet here tomorrow and talk about any clues we've found," Ash suggested.

Everyone nodded and shot straight into the action as if their godmother had twisted fate.


	8. Chapter Eight: Dawn's Revenge

Phoenix Wright made crept to the top of the tower whilst managing to escape from the Advancers' investigations and thorough search. He had brought Vileplume with him, his first and only pokemon. The top had been abandoned with nothing but ruins and broken pillars. He stood in the middle and gazed into Vileplume's eyes. Vileplume dragged down his grey hoodie and sobbed.

Phoenix patted onto his petals and said, "Arceus wants me to do this. He's sent me here to die. It's the only way they can defeat Dahlia."

Vileplume blubbered and hugged Phoenix's leg.

"This isn't the way I wanted to go, but it's the way it has to be."

"Arceus knows how evil you are!" a voice shouted. Dawn and Piplup revealed themselves behind a pillar and marched over to Phoenix and Vileplume. Dawn held a tight grip of a heavy bat that was wrapped in barb wires. The bat scratched against the marble surface. Vileplume launched himself ready for attack, but he was too slow. Dawn's Piplup knocked him a blizzard that left him frozen solid.

"You must be the one sent to kill me," Phoenix said. He gazed into Dawn and didn't even look back at Vileplume.

"Don't you know who I am?" Dawn cried. Her eyes shuddered as she struggled to carry the bat. Her Piplup raged and his Phoenix on the leg with his beak.

"Dahlia?" Phoenix gasped.

"Dalia?" Dawn screeched. She threw the bat around and slashed Phoenix's stomach. "It's me... your daughter."

"I only have one child," Phoenix responded. He shook his head at Dawn and forced himself back on his feet. "Her name is Trucy."

"LIES!" Dawn roared. "What about that letter you wrote to Cynthia. You acknowledged Ash and me as your blood-related children. You're a murderer."

"My sins are too deep for a young child like you to understand," Phoenix said.

"I understand," Dawn cackled. "You killed my mother. You killed Jessie and James from Team Rocket. You wrecked my mother's life, and you also made Ash's life hell. How could you do this after everything we've been through?"

"I've made mistakes," Phoenix confessed. "But I am not a murderer."

"Yes, you are," Dawn whispered. She hit Phoenix with the bat again. Phoenix spun around the floor, coughing up blood. He landed on his back and didn't try to get back up. "You killed Jessie and James so you could frame your own son for murder. Then you... killed my mother."

Dawn threw herself on the floor and burst into tears. Phoenix held onto his daughter's face and said, "No, Johanna killed Jessie and James, then killed herself out of guilt. I knew it was her, but I had no proof. I didn't realise my bad timing would cause all this."

The electrical waves of the bat once again burned phoenix. "Your lies mean nothing to me." Dawn held herself up with the bat and found Phoenix exhausted and running out of energy. With all her might, she forced the bat above her head and aimed for his head. She dropped the bat on his head.

Phoenix looked up to Dawn and smiled. "You're forgiven," he whispered. The words sent a shiver in Dawn's spine and thunder in her head. She picked up the bat again and continued to slash Phoenix. Both Dawn and Piplup were stained red, but Dawn didn't stop using the bat. Every hit made Dawn feel better, she knew that Phoenix Wright was dead, but she couldn't resist a couple more bashes for good measure.

Dawn lowered her accuracy and glanced at the floor. She dropped the bat and discovered all the blood around her. The red puddle splashed onto her legs, and now half of Piplup's face was red. For that moment, Dawn had become weightless, and her knees dropped to the floor. Dawn witnessed a red and grey spirit burst out through her body, and she screeched.

Dawn buried her head in her bloody hands and sobbed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Dawn asked. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I never got to knew you. Something took over my body."

Vileplume had thawed out, and he ran to Phoenix's corpse and wept with Dawn. Piplup froze. Dawn's screaming had called Ash, May, Iris and Kari closer to Dawn.

"Oh no," May said. "We're too late."

"Dad..." Ash whimpered. By instinct, Ash and May held onto each other's hand.

Iris' hands pushed Dawn's back against her chest as she hugged her from behind. They were all astonished from what had happened. Kari helped Iris drag dawn away from the body and allowed Vileplume some space to weep.

"I should have realised it sooner," May told them. "Dahlia took over Dawn's body to kill Phoenix. Just how she tried to do it before."

"Dawn..." Iris rolled Dawn over and carried her in her arms. "I want you to know that this wasn't your fault. Dahlia took control of you."

"Oh no," Dawn gasped and wept into Iris' chest.

The advancers dashed upstairs and gathered around them all. They gasped at the sight of the bloody corpse and Dawn's stained clothes. It wasn't just the Advancers that were there, but all of Ash and May's closest friends and family were there too. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"I think we found your bat," Iris told Ace.

"I knew it was her," Ace muttered. "I just knew it."

Trucy and her Bellossom raced towards Phoenix's body and cried. Bellossom saw Phoenix's Vileplume and used her healer ability to recover some of Vileplume's energy.

"Daddy," Trucy wept. "I don't care what anybody says; you were a good man. The best dad anybody could ask for."

There was no time for words, only a moment of silence for Phoenix until Kari decided to walk into the centre of the room.

"Dahlia is using the power of darkness to fuel anger and grief. She's trying to distract us so she can be stronger." Kari announced. "We can't let the darkness take over us. We have to fight Dahlia and her army. But Dahlia doesn't have courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, light or hope. Without those, she can never win. She will always lose."

"Kari's right," May shouted. "We can't be mad at Dawn for what happened. Phoenix would want that either. He'd want us to defeat Dahlia, and we can do it."

"Great," Ace roared with his fist in the air. He ran to grab his bat back. "Let's get rid of this bitch and her pussy ghosts."

Within the blink of an eye, Dragonspiral became infected with black ghosts and monstrous creatures. Everyone was ready for battle; they had been preparing for this for a long time.


	9. Chapter Nine: Pity

Over the big clouds and over the big sky it seemed the sun wasn't going to shine for a while. Dahlia's spirit rushed through the black blizzard. Her body twisted towards May as she pulled her hair with minimal effort. She tossed her to the ground and squealed with laughter.

"YOU LEAVE MAY ALONE!" Ash cried out at the top of his voice. Pikachu repeated Ash and followed it with thunderous sparks. He helped May up on her feet. Ace, the leader of the Advancers greeted Dahlia by spitting in her face. The dark side chortled whilst the other side prepared for battle.

"Even with all that power you'll still loose," May hissed. "I pity you Dahlia."

"You're all going down!" Dahlia promised. Anger pouring out of her ever breath. "You can't do anything to me. I am invincible."

"We'll just see about that," May said.

"You've already failed," Dahlia spat. "Phoenix Wright is dead... nobody can stop me now."

"You're next!" Ace charged into Dahlia with his bat, but he was unable to do any damage to her. She was a ghost and anything Ace threw went straight through her. It was as if Ace was fighting with himself. "I'm not letting you get away so easily!"

"You're just one of those typical fanboys," Dahlia muttered. "Fighting so hard to honour Ash and May. Young love makes me sick."

Dahlia snatched Ace's bat and followed it with his life. Ace became lifeless after three hits. Nobody dared intervene, Ace wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted to have handled personal battles on his own. Dahlia had brought Ace to his downfall. The Advancer's leader, Ace might have been dead, but they weren't going to let that get in the way.

Like Kari said, they were trying to pull them into the world of darkness where they had an instant advantage. The Advancer's stepped forward and held their bows and arrows. Dahlia faced her gang of ghosts and they danced around them. The arrows became covered in auras of shadow as they became unleashed from their bows and into the sky.

The darkness exploded into black rain as the sprits collided within Dahlia. Everybody set their pokemon out ready to battle. The spirits jumped out of Dahlia's soul and filled the sky with purple dust. It was like a war to end all wars. May and Ash stood in awe of the fight before them.

The ghosts were fighting to destroy them. The Advancers were fighting for them. All of this was for them and nobody else.

"We've got to do something," May told Ash. "We've got to repay them somehow..."

"We'll find a way. Neither Dahlia nor anyone else can destroy us now. We've got to keep holding onto to the light!"

As they held onto to each other's hands tighter, Ash and May began to glow. Then their world became white.


	10. Chapter Ten: False Memories

"While my army fight against your army," said the grim voice of Dahlia Hawthorne. "I'll be mixing your everything up."

"What do you mean?" May asked. Inside she was seething, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about," Dahlia snorted. "Just going to force some flashbacks on you." Dahlia's nails flashed as she spoke. The white world faded into a black night. Dahlia faded, but Ash and May remained in the same spot. Dahlia released a whirlwind so fierce; they were forced to shut their eyes.

"I will torture you with planted flashbacks that don't exist."

* * *

Ash knew that many people would think of him badly. It didn't matter any more as long as he had May. He was wondering if May had used the gun she he gave her. The gun must have been stolen. He was thinking of what the Orre region would be like? He had seen pictures of it before, and it looked wonderful. May would love it.

The gun was still in May's hand. She then protected it in her pocket. She was carrying a shiny dark purple handbag carrying her purse and money. There was fear lurking in her. Fear lurked because she might get caught by the police and go to prison before even seeing Ash and running away with him, but by looking at the surroundings, there was nothing but pokemon sleeping peacefully around her. Ash had told her to wait outside the pokemon centre in Viridian city. May obliged gladly. She entered Viridian city in relief.

Ash stood outside the pokemon centre of Viridian city hoping May was coming as quick as she could. He banged his head on the wall. He was losing his mind over May. He wanted to go to the Orre region with her alone to see more of her. He felt some sudden hunger for her and lost all interest in Misty despite the promises he made to Misty which broke. He didn't want to break any promise to May at all, and he didn't want to go crazy in front of her. He loved her too much. None of it cared to him; he just wanted to see May.

Ash saw someone walking from a distance he saw a black coat. He assumed it wasn't May because black wasn't her style. Then he had a second thought he saw brown hair lurking through showing she was a girl and it could be May. Ash decided to walk towards the brunette walking towards him. As the distance closed, he saw sapphire eyes glistening at him as May's cute face appeared at him.

When Ash realised it was May and May noticed Ash they ran quicker towards each other Ash's suitcase trying to catch up with him whilst Pikachu felt like he was going to fall of Ash's shoulder. As soon as Ash and May reached contact, they embraced in a hug. Their lips joined sooner afterwards. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and could see Ash was in harmony. The kiss between Ash and May broke, and they both smiled at each other.

"Did you use that gun?" Ash asked May. She nodded at him.

"I killed Drew," May admitted.

"We better run away quick."

"Have you got the tickets?" May asked, resting her head onto Ash's shoulder. Ash pulled two tickets out of his pocket and made May face him. He grinned at her, showing the tickets.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"How do you feel to be a murderer?" Dahlia asked May. "Open your eyes bitch these flashbacks are real!"

May spun around, and Ash had disappeared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" May screamed.

"I've kicked him out of here," Dahlia responded. "He's in the middle of a bloodbath, dare I say." Dahlia and May were surrounded by black and orange flames. This was Dahlia's world. She could recreate anything she wanted, and it would happen. She asked for the dark ocean, and the dark ocean returned and greeted the pair of them with grey fog. May gasped. She held onto her chest as she dodged toxic spikes that gathered around the room. Dahlia chuckled. "What's wrong, May? You don't like it all by yourself, do you?"

"How did you get all this power?" May murmured.

"From those who joined me," Dahlia announced. She waved her arms in the air and laughed. Her biceps flashed black and white. "I've trapped you all. For everyone, my monsters, heartless, demons, ghosts, pokemon, and slaves that is defeated or retires from battle, their soul enters me. Your victory will only make me stronger, but you will lose no matter what. I will inherit their skills, personality traits and power. Is it any wonder that I will take over the world."

"Wishful thinking..."

Dahlia's nails ejected thick green ivy with solid thorns wrap itself around May. May screamed as she tried to get herself out. Dahlia looked down to May and smirked. She kicked May in the face and rolled her down.

"NOW SIT BACK AND RELAX!" Dahlia demanded. She roared at the top of her voice. _Sit back while I manipulate even more of your flashbacks._

* * *

A green-haired boy sat restfully in the beach hut. He smiled at the old photos of May. She appeared cheerful, active and innocent in the photos. If only she were like that now. Drew's heart sank. He felt his eyes filling up with water, how could May end up the way she was. It was all Ash's fault he made her his bottom-girl. However, at times it knew it was his fault; He didn't protect her enough. He looked at his weapon; it was a little box of powder. He didn't know what it contained, and he didn't want to know—powder _for a weapon. I am not going to pass this test._ Harley was out on patrol protecting him since he felt too weak to do protect himself. 10B didn't give a rats ass about them either. They had the colt python; they could have at least gave one of them to him.

He heard screaming in the background. He buried his head; the door opened he threw the photos of May over to the corner where no one could see them. He heard breathing. He saw a torch near the side of the intruder's leg. _It's a girl that's good. Probably Mitsuko, no Mitsuko's legs were prettier. Who can it be? Whoever it is it can't be May._

"No one's here," A feminine voice came out. It was indeed not sexy enough for it to be Mitsuko and he recognised the accent all too well.

_May, what's he done to her. Don't tell me he killed Harley. Oh my fucking god don't tell me_  
"SHIT!" Drew accidentally shouted out. Female knees dropped to the floor. May smiled at Drew with tears rolling down her face.

"Drew," May cried out, dropping her bag on the floor. "Thank god it's you!"

"May" Drew replied, throwing his sympathy at her starting to touch her cheek. "What's he done to you?"

"Who Ash?" May asked. "He's gone plain crazy; he slit Naruto's butt with a sickle. I can't do that; killing is too much to for me. He's just killed, Harley."

"Stay with me" Drew offered. "We can both hide together."

"Yeah" May replied as her eyes dried out "Hide together." They both collapsed together in a hug. _May ain't bad after all; she just hangs with the wrong crowd.  
_  
May giggled slightly as she rested her head on Drew's shoulder. She felt secure, but she knew it was only for the short term. Her upset and distraught figure had Drew absorbed. May sighed she took a deep breath as she was now beginning to get suffocated by Drew, who was hugging her tighter and she could feel him on her bra strap; it made her uncomfortable.

"People can be so cruel," Drew announced. "I promise you this I'll protect you for now and until the end of time. Some people will do it for the money, and no one's going home until the robots are destroyed. You can stay here; I'll keep you safe, just the two of us."

"Drew," May smiled. "I feel safer already." May grabbed something from her side pocket. She knew that the time was right. "SUPRISE!"

Drew gasped. He felt something sharp stab his neck. The sharpness curved perfectly around his neck. He was speechless and helpless. He felt his fresh warm blood leak out of his neck and the blood splurting of his neck.

"I don't need your protection, Drew!" May snapped in a more deranged figure and tone of voice. "Ash taught me so much. The meaning of life, it's all a sick and twisted game called reality. His protection is all I need. I know your intentions were good, but it's not enough. Nothings ever enough. He's all I need, and I'm gonna fight for him. If he kills I kill too. If he dies, I DIE TOO!" May sharply twisted her sickle away from Drew's neck. The sickle went towards her, and she felt the blood trigger on her face. She felt the blood on her red clothes. She took a huge breath. This was crazy; she was aware of that but as long as Ash was with her standing by her side. She couldn't care less. "It's the Paranoia Wars Community... my team are going to win it!"

* * *

"Paranoia Wars Community?" May gasped. "I killed Drew twice? How is that possible? Wait where are my..." May had forgotten what she was about to say. She was dumbstruck by what had been shown before her.

"Oh, dear," Dahlia said. She tutted as she impersonated Larxene's sadistic dance. "All those people are real. You and Ash caused so much destruction to those beybladers. 48 of you were chosen to play the game, and only 18 of you survived."

"That can't be true," May whimpered and slammed her head against the marble floor.

"But it is!"

"What is this Paranoia Wars Community?" May asked. "Who is Kari? She sounds familiar."

"Kari is an irrelevant bitch," Dahlia replied. "I thought Ash was the only one who mattered to you? Surely you know about Paranoia Wars Community. It's when a bunch of people are thrown on an island to destroy some robots. Your every move is monitored."

* * *

Seven AM. The sky was a fresh shade of blue, surrounded by the greyness of the clouds. There was silence, cold silence. Boredom had kicked into Sasuke Uchiha's feelings. The prize money was on his mind. Money had never intrigued him so much before. Ninety thousand yen was a very tempting offer. It would have been effortless to talk Sakura into letting her give her share of the money to him. One way or another that would be forty-five for himself.

Rei and Minako from their group. They had been useful in their part, destroying that annoying talking robot. He didn't have any idea that the robots would have been capable of having speech. Sasuke assumed that the robot's abilities would have been informed to them. Perhaps, it was an element of surprise.

Sasuke had been relieved; at least the members in his group were not useless. Despite their use, Sasuke wouldn't care less about the fate of 4B. The reason being was that he figured out he could win hands down. He may not have the best weapons, but he had the knowledge and mind of a warrior.

Sasuke had been alone for the past five minutes. Sakura was getting to know Rei and Minako. Not that Sasuke cared, he was just deep in thought right now. He had always been deep in thought.

He heard noises. The noise came over from the left. He jumped to his feet; he ran to the over the tree. He was looking down on the green grass. The noises became louder. It disturbed Uchiha deeply. Then where he was, two naked people. One male, the other female. A brunette girl and a raven-haired boy.

She was breathing heavy. She was screaming his name loud enough to cause an earthquake. Sasuke's eyes were locked into them. He had to admit; May was charming and quite developed for a teenager. Ash appeared as if he quite enjoyed it himself. Now if only he could tame Sakura like that.

Sasuke had been becoming rock hard just witnessing them performing such an act. Not that he had seen it before. Only Ash and May had some kind of passion with each other which made them stick together. A couple that slays together stays together. These two certainly do follow that rule. Sasuke witnessed the whole thing between 10A and 1A. Their quick and tragic departures.

_"If he dies, I die too!"  
_  
Sasuke remembered her screaming those words out to Drew. Such passion, such commitment, such determination. If he were given that much commitment, he would surely fuck that girl till she couldn't see straight. If only Sakura said words like that.

Too bad they were both going to die. He would love to see them die together. It was perfect. They were Romeo and Juliet and Mickey and Mallory. The ninja now wondered, how long would they last? He predicted they would last for a long time if they were to live.

Hanging upside down from a tree branch, Sasuke peered through the leaves. It's certainly not something you see every day. Sasuke turned his head both ways.

* * *

"Who were they?" May asked. "I don't remember those two."

* * *

"Let's drown Tyson in the well Tracey!" The redhead girl shouted to the guy next to her.

"Good Idea Misty!" Tracey replied with no remorse. To them four, it all seemed like fun.

"Kinomiya you Fucking faggot!" The wild brunette snapped as he flicked his foot on his back. The navy haired girl pulled onto Tyson's ponytail.

Tyson now recognised their voices. Misty, Tracey, Gary and Dawn. They were all friends with Ash Ketchum. Tyson had no idea which of the five were more dangerous, but he knew that Gary and Ash had started to pimp Dawn Pearl and May Maple. He still felt the punches and kicks on him. He didn't scream; he had felt worse things than being kicked around. He still heard all four giggle as his head was banged on a round circular brick wall.

"Let's push him in!" Dawn screamed as she and Gary grabbed onto Tyson's legs. Misty and Tracey stood there giggling. The four in unison and giggling. "KINOMIYA, DIE YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Misty and Dawn ran away giggling, Tracey was too. Gary smirked to himself as he pushed Tyson in the well and ran to join the others.

Tyson thought he was going to die. He thought he would be drawn. He felt nothing. No water just air. Someone breathing on his felt two hands carries him. Moving outwards. Tyson had no idea what was going on. Did he pass out? Was it all a nightmare? He opened his eyes, smelling a strong scent of musk. A cheek with blue triangles. "Kai..."

"Tyson!" Kai called whilst placing him on a dry rock. "I was worried about you."

Ye Kai had changed because Kai was never worried about anything or hated to admit it.

"I'm OK!" Tyson replied as he grunted in pain. He wasn't OK; he just didn't want Kai to worry about a thing. The bluenette clasped his hands onto Tyson's shoulders.

"Just relax," Kai instructed. "It's only gonna make the pain worse." Tyson breathed, his face slowly faced Kai. "Let's check our weapons." Kai buried his arms in both of their bags. His face was in slight anger as he pulled out two pot lids. They were going to look like right idiots. How on earth were they going to get points with a pot lid. "Bastards" he muttered to himself.

"We're supposed to look out for each other with pot lids" Tyson giggled to himself. "I wish I had dragoon with me. Where's Miyu and Chisato?"

"They're asleep," Kai confirmed whilst digging into his bag for a first aid kit. "Chisato was out like a light when we got here. Don't worry we'll find Rei, Max and Kenny" Kai was confident in the tone of his voice. "We will get through this together."

"I don't know..." Tyson whispered as he placed his head down. "Sorry about this Kai... I just don't like anybody any more."

_Kinomiya, fucking faggot!_

The word faggot was stuck into his mind. He couldn't help falling in love with Kai. He was just a teenager. If it weren't for Kai, he would have died. He would not have been comfortable in this situation without him. Still the word faggot had been stuck in his mind.

* * *

"NO!" May screamed. "They wouldn't do a thing like that to anybody!"

"How can you be so sure?" Dahlia asked.

"They look like such nice people."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I can't remember them. But I see their faces."

"Perhaps this will shake you up."

* * *

Eiri Yuki made his way in the hall. He witnessed confused eyes in front of him. He flicked back his blond hair as the lights shined before him. He threw his items on the plain classroom desk. He took a quick look at the teenagers. Few were in uniform. "Good afternoon I am Eiri Yuki," He announced it as if it didn't matter, but it did. "I see we have a decent mix of teenagers here," Yuki commented. "This year's gonna be more intense than last year." Yuki faced his left. Mariah Chou, a girl with candy-floss hair, was whispering to Rei Kon. Yuki did not find it polite. How rude of them to whisper. Secretly he wondered how someone would react if he threw a fag at someone. Following his instinct, he threw his burning cigarette at Mariah's cheek. "No whispering please."

The pink girl screamed as she held her cheek. The Rei's eyes raged. He threw his anger at Yuki as he ran to him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Yuki froze and sighed as he pushed up his glasses. Typical some people never learn. "This is a basic rule," Yuki told him. "When someone is speaking" he huffed leaning his face closer to Rei. "Shut the fuck up and listen." He glared at him as he returned to his seat.

"Yuki!" Naruto whined. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Can't you wait for Naruto" Yuki replied confirming a refusal of his request? "Man I'm so excited."

"Hey what's going on here?" Gary shouted.

"How did we get here?" Misty asked.

"OK, settle down" Yuki called, something came to his attention. Like a wake-up call. Tyson Kinomiya the guy wearing red was still asleep after the abduction. "Hopefully we are all awake for the lesson," Yuki pointed out sarcastically. "KINOMIYA WAKE UP!" He took out a silver gun from his pocket, aiming it on the floor. Most of the female crowd were sleeping.

"HUH!" Tyson fell off his chair and banged his head. "What the fuck?!"

"You are taking part in the Paranoia Wars Community test" Yuki grinned at him. "You all are."

"Test?" Tyson whispered. "Holy shit."

"OK!" Yuki called out. "Everybody shut up and watch the fucking video."

The television opened with huge letters spearing on the screen along with a voice.

**How to pass the Paranoia Wars Community's test of destruction**

The deep voice reminded them all of Bugs Bunny. It was all too quick for them. They had no idea what was going on. They just knew that they were going to do this test.

"Eh, what's up Docs? I'm Bugs Bunny, and I'm gonna teach how to pass the Paranoia Wars Community Test."

They all knew him all right. The problem was Bugs Bunny looked really hyper.

"During the past month, everyone's been nominating teenagers they want to participate in the Paranoia Wars Community Test. We checked every nomination, researched your past. Had a look at your achievements and we've selected the best 48. The best 48 are you guys! Congratulations you are all winners!"

"Thank you!" Yuki cheered. Beginning to make the scenery as a nursery. The teenagers felt like they were being treated as if they were thick. What on earth was going on here? Yuki and bugs Bunny were really enthusiastic, and they were like what the fuck was going on.

"All right folks, we are all on an island that looks like this. You will be the humans on the island, so you better be careful. Back to the test; robots patrol the island, to pass the test, you have to destroy the robots it's simple. However, there's a little catch, and this is where things get dangerous.  
A point structure which your instructor Yuki, has written on the board."

"Jeez. My head." A boy with blue hair said. "What a bump. That guy sure put up a fight." Then he noticed he wasn't at his school anymore. He was in a classroom, with people he had never seen before. Strangers, only a few had a school uniform on which was completely different from their uniform "Whoa, what happened?" he asked.

"Hey kid, you're slow. We've been abducted and chosen to participate in a test of destruction." A girl with sand-coloured hair told him. "They said we were the most qualified."

"What's this? Mr Eric finally wakes up. You certainly put up the biggest fight out of anyone else here. Your reflexes were superb." Yuki said. Then his eyes narrowed sharply. "Now the grown up's are talking so shut up."

Eric sent his own glare back at Yuki, one that made Yuki himself gulp in fear. He turned around. "All right. The point structures, as Mr Bunny said, are here." He tapped the board. "So I suggest you listen well to what I say because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Hmmm...Just you wait, older man. The Black Cat will kill you." Train Heartnet whispered to himself. His friend, Saya, was three rows behind him. "Just give me a weapon and I'll..."

"Or you'll what Train?" Yuki snapped. They both glared at each other. Yuki grinned again. "Read the board," Yuki ordered, "Or I'll rearrange your face with lovely bullets."

"Fuck you!" Train whispered as he returned to his seat.

As they read the board, fear trembled in some of their bodies, they knew now that this was no longer a joke.

**Destruction of robots 500 points**   
**Attack human 100**   
**Grievous bodily harm 750**   
**Killing a human all points double**

"Are you reading the board," Yuki snapped then he pulled a grin as soon as he saw the horror on their face? "I take that as a yes." He faced the TV screen giggling to himself peacefully. "Over to you, Mr Bunny."

Rule number one, no one can attack a member of his or her own group. 500 points will be lost to any group who disobeyed this rule

Rule number two, stay out of the three danger zones that change daily.

Rule number three, about the collar necklace you are wearing. It monitors your pulse, and also it's there, so we know what you're up to. So if you are in a danger zone, getting into trouble, we can track you. Your collar will trigger an alarm, and it explodes. Also of your partner dies the other your collar detonates after 24 hours of his or her death. Don't bother trying to rip it off cause it will also to explode."

"BASTARDS!" A brunette girl screamed as she charged over to Yuki.

"Hilary!" Tyson called, "Don't be crazy."

Yuki took a gun out of his pocket whilst Hilary pulled on his blonde locks. "Don't make me shoot," Yuki whispered. His voice only angered Hilary more as she attempted to kick Yuki. He didn't yell; he just had a hold on his gun.

"Hilary!" Tyson moaned stepping forwards whilst his friends were trying to push him back. "Just stop it!"

Yuki grabbed onto Hilary's wrist. Hilary was beginning to scream; she carried on him a sick bastard. Hilary attempted to kick Yuki where it would hurt the most. Yuki got Hilary's right leg stuck between his legs. He pushed Hilary's top towards his chest, swivelled her over then kicked her on her buttocks. Then he shot her where he had kicked her. Hilary cried, Tyson dashed over to see her. Tyson turned Hilary over and helped her get up. Yuki smiled with no remorse. There were bloodstains on the floor, Tyson looked over at his friend Hilary.

"Are you alright, Hilary?" Tyson asked her. Hilary continued to cry still complaining about Yuki hurting her.

"Yuki why are you doing this?"

Yuki aimed his gun at Tyson and pulled the trigger. Tyson yelled a loud ouch as a shot of red splurged out his arm. The force of the gun forced him to roll over to the ground at least four times. He gritted his teeth and held his shot arm. "Cause I want to," Yuki replied coldly.

"Tyson!"

All who knew Tyson gathered around him; they helped him up. The bluenette from the group glared at Yuki.

"Bastard!" Kai splurged out about to attack Yuki too. Rei and Max pushed him back so he wouldn't get shot either. As soon as they calmed down, Yuki pulled a huge smile as he pushed Hilary over to the rest of the teenagers. Kai had grabbed Tyson and allowed him to rest on his chest. Kai saw the large spots of blood on the floor. Kai's eyes glared at Yuki. He only knew him for half an hour, and he already hated his guts.

"Do whatever you want," Yuki announced, "but nobody's going home... until all 4000 robots are destroyed!" Everybody had a tragedy to go home to. "However you may want to know this, the group with the most points after all the robots are destroyed is...ninety thousand yen between your group. So that would be about 22,500 each of you." Yuki stepped closer to the teenagers feeling triumph. "I shall be given you 2 updates a day. One at 6:00 am and the other at 6:00 PM, I shall not be repeating any of the reports so if you miss them, then bad luck."

Everything was serious now. As a military group marched in with bags, the military arrival added extra pressure on them all. The confusion a contagious disease, they looked at the screen, even Bugs bunny had a serious look on his face. His posture was very different.

"We've notified everyone" Yuki announced "Go for it. Any questions before we start the test?"

"I have one." Mariah breathed

"Go ahead Mariah," Yuki announced as he jumped on the table.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know Mariah," Yuki announced, "Your brother Lee deeply opposed the nomination of you and Rei." Yuki silently stepped towards the scrolling bed that was rolled to him. He swept away the cloth, showing gore before their eyes. The face appeared as a strawberry pie had been thrown on his face constantly. His chest was an open side to a jam sandwich. Loud screaming invaded the room; Yuki was instantly hated. "What are you guys screaming about?!" Yuki announced. "This is an example of a retard," Yuki announced casually at the dead naked corpse. "Because of folks like him, Hilary, and Eric; this planet is a shit hole." Everyone glared at him with angry eyes causing Yuki to make a piercing smile. "Back to the rabbit."

"You will all be leaving in your groups so once your instructor says your pair collect your bags, wait until the other pair in the group is called then you can go. That's all from me folks good luck!"

The TV remained blank and dull. "I shall start with 1A" Yuki started "Ash Ketchum and May Maple."

A raven-haired boy and a brunette walked over to the front of the class, having the attention gazed upon him.

"All for us May" Ash whispered in May's ear. "Think of no one but us."

"OK" May replied as she grabbed the bag clearly marked 1A. "We gotta wait for our teammates now."

"Both look eager to go" Yuki commented. "A perfect attitude, hopefully, the other pair will be more than willing. 1B TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya."

A blonde boy wearing green and a bright brown-haired girl wearing mostly pink and wearing yellow pants ran up to 1A.

"Kari!" An auburn-haired boy wearing goggles on his head cried to her. "You're still my friend."

"I know." Kari nodded as she grabbed her bag and followed the rest of her group outside.

"Next 2A Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari," Yuki called out.

"Tyson," Kai whispered into his ear. Kai's voice made the butterflies in Tyson's stomach go wild. "Is your arm, OK?"

"I think so," Tyson whispered.

"Then let's go" Kai decided as he helped Tyson get up. Screw that Yuki bastard he can fuck himself. Tyson felt safe around Kai's shoulder. Kai was a soul mate to him. They have both been through so much, and it started and ended with each other.

Kai felted angry; there was hatred in his heart not at Tyson but at those who had betrayed him and Tyson. He grabbed both his and Tyson's bag on his right shoulder and placed his left arm around Tyson. Tyson still had his hand at where he was shot.

"2B Chisato Inoue and Miyu Yamano" Yuki shouted. There was no answer. "2B," Yuki repeated his tone of voice louder and angrier. "Chisato Inoue and Miyu Yamano!"

Two girls stood up. One with reddish-brown hair and the other was a brunette with a unique hairstyle. Chisato stuck herself close to Miyu who walked towards the front of the room as if didn't matter where she was going.

"Sometime this week would be nice!" Yuki snapped impatiently. "Grab your bags and get the fuck outta here."

Eric continued to glare at Yuki, who was starting to sweat from all the killing intent the teenager was throwing at him. Yuki had become a new enemy. "Next is 3A Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga," he said. The two teens looked at each other, and only one of them blushed. They walked up, grabbed their bag, and ran outside, into the already chaotic mess the others made. "3B, Davis and Ken, you're up," Yuki announced. Like Naruto and Hinata, Davis and Ken stood up, grabbed their stuff, and ran out as fast as they could. "4A Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

4A stood up, walking away from their little corner. "The guy who nominated himself," Yuki stated. "Well, it was worth it wasn't it." Both of them ignored them. Sakura removed fringe away from her forehead before picking up her bag. Sasuke appearance made it look like he didn't care at all what was going to happen to them. Like he only cared for himself.

The process pretty much repeated itself.

Pair 4B Rei and Minako  
Pair 5A Gary Oak and Dawn Pearl  
Pair 5B Train Heartnet and Saya  
Pair 6A Hisae Aoki and Yukari Kashima  
Pair 6B Misty Waterflower and Tracey Skechit  
Pair 7A Alice and Lain  
Pair 7B Namine and Roxas  
Pair 8A Ino and Shikamaru  
Pair 8B Kenny and Hilary  
Pair 9A Chikane and Himeko  
Pair 9B Rei Kon and Mariah Chou  
Pair 10A Drew and Harley  
Pair 10B Kazou Kiriyama and Mitsuko Souma

until...

"11A Temari and TenTen," Yuki announced. Two girls got up. They nodded to each other, grabbed their bag, and ran. "I was afraid of this moment. 11B Rei Ayanami and Eric Strife." The two got up. They looked like twins since they both had blue hair and red eyes. They looked at each other, nodded, and walked up to Yuki. Yuki was scared of Eric now. He gave Yuki an insane grin, and he pointed his thumb down. "I'll send you down to hell." He swore, and Rei hesitantly touched his shoulder and pointed at the door. "Remember that," Eric said as they grabbed their bag and ran. "Well, the worst is over now. 12A and 12B, just grab your bag and go." Yuki ordered. The two groups grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

"Naruto, what will we do?" Hinata asked. Each of their bags contained jackknives. "Hey, we're ninja, with these we're a force to be reckoned with," Naruto told her with a smile. "So stop worrying." Hinata blushed a very dark shade of red. "This is what we do if we find a robot we destroy it." Naruto confirmed "we don't need to kill anybody. Believe it!"

"Naruto," Hinata blushed. "Thank you!" She jumped over to hug Naruto, which even made Naruto blush and laugh.

"It's nothing," Naruto replied, "Whoever did nominate us probably thought that we were brilliant and we would pass this test. It's like another ninja mission." Naruto was acting boldly in his words. "We even get a chance to win money too." He paused and lowered his head down to Hinata. "Money, however, doesn't buy happiness. It would be lovely to have that 90 grand for us."

"If we do win," Hinata whispered. "We could share it between us and spend it on improving the hidden leaf village." Hinata paused; she felt her heartbeat getting faster. "That's a brilliant idea, Hinata!" Naruto announced. "I will finally get the respect from the village I always wanted. Believe it! OOOWWWW!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed as she felted Naruto jump onto her shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"My butt!" Naruto complained. "It's bleeding, oh my fucking god. Whoever did that was a fucking bastard!"

Hinata saw a raven-haired boy simply running as fast as he could.

* * *

"All right, Train. We hit the jackpot!" Saya said, looking at their bags. "Milk and Uzi for the both of us!" she said. Train put his hand over her mouth. "Don't shout. We need to stay quiet. Ok?" he asked. Saya nodded and hugged him. For all her excitement, she was still scared.

"Any robot we see," Train instructed, "We destroy it. Only kill when necessary."

"I thought you wanted to kill" Saya whispered.

"Not yet" Train replied. "We have to take this slowly, and I want to get home quickly."

* * *

"Davis, what do you plan on doing?" Ken asked as they rested against a tree. "Find Kari, protect her cause TK won't do it. Ken, I love her. Hell if she dies on my watch." Davis declared. Ken put a hand on his head and looked away. "There's no stopping you when you put your mind to it," Ken muttered.

* * *

Eric stared at their weapons. "Leave the guns to me. I'm a sharpshooter," he said. Rei looked at him. "You're not much older than I am. How are you an expert gunman?" she asked. "Cause I'm all I got. No family. All dead in various accidents." Eric told her. Rei felt something. Something like pity for him. "Well, do you have a plan of action?" She asked. "Yeah, become friends with those who don't try to kill us. Kill those who try to kill us. That way, we can end this thing faster." he told her.

"Temari, this won't do," TenTen said, looking at the binoculars. "Yeah, our ninja skills only work with actual weapons," Temari said. "So what do we do?" TenTen asked. "We're girls. We'll use our bodies to seduce a guy into protecting us. If the guy dies, we'll move onto the next one. Simple as that." Temari said. "I don't like the idea of losing my virginity just so I can be protected, but I'll do it to stay alive," Tenten said.

* * *

Group 1, 400 points

10B dead

"A lot of them will do it for the money." A voice behind her spoke, she knew it all to well the love of her life standing behind her. The raven-haired boy smiled as he knew exactly what he was doing. "People are cruel," Ash stated. "That's just life. May are you really that devoted to me?"

"Of course, I am!" May snapped. "I'd do anything to maintain our love. ANYTHING!"  
"I believe you," Ash smirked stroking May's cheek. "I gotta say you're really good at everything you do. Now let's go and get ourselves freshened up."

As Ash and May's hands collapsed together, they placed their sickles back in their bags, and then they ran like the wind. On the soft white sand, in the dark hours of the morning, their breaths were getting louder. May felt like she was about to trip up. Ash was running to fast for her head was heating up. Her eyes were closing slowly, and her foot movements were getting slow. She lost control of her left foot as she slipped on her right foot. Her head had landed on Ash's back she lost her grip of his hand. His arms caught her shoulders. She continued to breathe; she was trying to inhale some of the oxygen she had lost.

"May…" Ash was looking at the exhausted girl. "Are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

"Yeah, I don't need to rest," She exhaled. Her head was facing the floor. Her eyes were steaming up; she had promised herself not to cry in front of Ash. She didn't want to be weak in front of him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his arms.

* * *

May gritted her teeth. Unable to take the pain any more, she spread her legs, and the ivy rope vanished. Dahlia stood back and watched in awe whilst her mouth crooked sideways. "These memories are painful."

"May hold yourself together. It's me, Kari. You might not be able to see me, but I can see you. Dahlia's using the digital world to manipulate you and your memories."

"Kari?" May looked up to the pink moon. Dazed and confused, she looked back down, then rolled her head forward. "What do you mean?"

"Be strong, May," Kari begged. "Everything will become clear to you in the end. Dahlia's using everybody's power to inject lies into your memories. She's trying to weaken you with everybody else's abilities because she has no power of her own."

"Quit your meddling you stupid woman!" Dahlia spat at the sky. "Now bow to the queen."

"You're no queen!" Kari shouted. "Now May, whatever happens, don't let Dahlia destroy your memories of Ash, Blaziken, Beautifly, your friends and your family. We're all fighting this battle for you. So please try to remember the truth!" "How's Ash?" May whispered. "Ash is fine. He and Pikachu are helping us fight. We'll bring someone in soon, okay?"

"It's all fake," Dahlia hissed. "May, just do yourself a favour and die. It will make everybody's lives much easier."

May forced herself to speak. "I can't die... I must live for him."

A blue ocean wave surfed around May. She held onto the tide and watched as it sparkled around May. The waves followed May's fingers. When she raised her arms, the sea level rose too. She didn't know what was going on nor why the waters followed May's command, but she surfed on top of the water that transformed into a waterfall.

"NO!" Dahlia yelled. "I won't accept this. This is my world. I'm supposed to control what happens here."

"You're wrong," May responded. "This was never yours in the first place. You came with nothing, and you'll leave with nothing." Dahlia raised her arms and formed an x shape across her face. The ocean swallowed Dahlia whole and turned her body into black sludge. When May reached the bottom of the ocean floor, she witnesses the black sludge shrink into dust.

It wasn't long until May was back at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. Many had fallen, but many stood victorious.


	11. Ring of Light

"What happened to you?" Ash asked May. He held onto her shoulders, then quickly hugged her. May felt his heartbeat racing as she panted.

"Dahlia manipulated my memories," May said. Everybody was listening to the conversation, including Aly, the new leader of the Advancers.

"Everything Dahlia Hawthorne does is an epic fail," Kari announced. "She tried to separate you because she thought you would both be weak on your own. Everything about the Paranoia Wars Community is all a lie. Drew is still alive. But all those people in the dream were real. They all had their own lives and their own dreams."

"I don't really get it," Orange admitted. "But we're all safe and sound. That's the most important thing."

"Well it's a shame about Ace," Gavin admitted. "I know he hasn't exactly been himself before he died, but he did a lot for us."

"That's right," Sara said. "If it weren't for Ace, we probably wouldn't have all gotten together the way we did. We've lost a lot of members from the war, but we can arrange a memorial service for them all."

"I don't know about you guys," said Tim as he lowered his arrow. "But I feel rather proud."

Everyone else nodded in unison.

"So you should be," Kari announced. "We all worthy causes to fight for, we had everything that Dahlia hasn't got. Because you all worked so hard to defeat Dahlia's army you all unlocked the power for May to defeat Dahlia on her own."

"I did that by myself?" May asked.

Kari nodded. "You sure did. You were a tough cookie back there, too tough for Dahlia to handle. I think your parents are going to be shocked when they hear about all this."

"I think they'll be," May admitted. She held onto Ash's hand. He remained silent as if he was trying to absorb everything that had happened to him in his lifetime. May looked up to Ash and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ash muttered. "Just can't believe all the things that we've been through together."

"We'll be going through a lot more together as well," May said.

"Yeah..."

Dawn had returned to her senses whilst holding on to Iris' hand. The pair of them were not going to let each go. After everything they had been though, Dawn and Iris knew that they had each other and that they could go anywhere they wanted.

* * *

It took May's parents a long time to convince her to go to summer school. It wasn't what May had in mind. She loved travelling for the teenage kicks of being independent. She felt invincible travelling from town to town with her pokemon besides her. May had both been excited and dreading summer school at the same time, although she was excited to be able to see her godparents again.

After everything May had been through with Ash and defeating Dahlia for good, she decided it would be a good idea. Kari saved May's life and gave her a lot of support over the years. Her godmother, Kari, was a teacher. May's mother, Caroline said that Kari had always wanted to be a teacher from the very beginning. Since knowing her, Caroline had stated that the Kari and her husband, Takeru had known each other since they were children. That the two of them had always been together through the thick and thin times of life. The two went together like bread and butter.

Takeru was a novelist. He wrote stories about his adventures with digital monsters, better known as Digimon. Takeru had promised May that he would one day write a story with pokemon in it. He had shown her a preview of the story but had yet to complete the story. It was one thing that May had learned from her godfather was that a writer's work is never complete.

May thought that her godfather was a brilliant writer. He had a colourful way with words, and she felt that she learned a lot about her godparents through his books. It was his novels that got May into reading, although she felt that she didn't read as much as she should, she could always remember what happened in her godfather's books. She couldn't remember what happened in 50 Shades Of Grey, a book she read yesterday. That book, in particular, didn't grab her attention, not the way that Takeru's creative plots and characterizations did.

Which made her even more excited that he would be working on a pokemon novel. It meant that she could drag Ash along to help her godfather with the novels. Takeru wanted to make the novel as accurate to the pokemon world as possible. He wanted the battle scenes to be realistic but also thrilling. May knew that Ash would be the best person to help Takeru. He had been a pokemon trainer for ten years. And Takeru was honoured that Ash allowed him to watch his battles. Ash admitted that he was starting to lose his touch, but once he gained more self-confidence, he became a better trainer than before.

Ash meant business. He had a fiercer outer appearance than to what he had when May first met him, but deep inside; he was still the innocent and occasional dense guy that she knew and loved. May had finished summer school but decided to stay at her godparent's until Takeru's novel was complete.

The evening when Takeru announced that his draft for the pokemon novel, The Ring Of Light was complete, all the males in the house fell asleep. Ash snored peacefully on a green sofa, Takeru and Hikari's sons lay fast asleep in their room and Takeru also snoozing on top of his laptop. Kari and May were left wide awake and sitting face to face in the dining room.

Kari's eyes never left May's face. In Kari's hands, was a ring. Not just any old ring you find in a shop, but from what May could tell, it was a rainbow-themed ring. The ring was painted gold with assorted coloured gems encrusted around the ring. Although the room was dark, the golden skin of the ring glowed as if the ring was surrounded in daylight.

"The ring is beautiful," said May. "Where did you get it from?"

"This is the ring of light," Kari told May. "As you can see, it's no ordinary ring."

The scene reminded May of the scene in The Lord Of The Rings where Gandalf instructs Frodo to destroy the ring. May hadn't read the book since she was eight, but for some reason, she could remember what happened to it. It was funny how she couldn't remember what she read yesterday but could remember what she read when she was a child.

"So what does the ring do?" May asked star-trucked.

"Even in the dark," Kari explained, "the ring will always shine. No darkness can overpower it. The ring promises adventure and peace to whoever you pass the ring to, but it will only work with love."

"What kind of love?"

"Platonic love, such as love for a friend or member of your family count," Kari confirmed. She held the ring close to May as they both watched the gems sparkle in the dark. "But it works better if you're romantically in love."

"I see. So how did you get the ring?"

"It was a wedding present from my friend, Davis. He said it came from a blissey egg. But now, I give this ring to you." Kari opened up May's hand and placed the ring in the palm of her hand.

Before wearing the ring, May investigated the ring more. The gems were birthstones representing each month. A garnet, amethyst, aquamarine, diamond, emerald, pearl, ruby, peridot, opal, sapphire, topaz and turquoise encrusted around the ring. It seems that there was an aura within the gems making the ring sparkle.

May curiously slipped the ring onto her finger. All of her nerves melted away, and her face exploded with joy.

"I don't know what it is," May told her godmother, "but this ring makes me feel happy. Thanks for letting me have it."

"You're welcome," Kari said.

"But why would you give it to me?" May asked. "Something this precious, shouldn't this go to your children?"

"You seem to desire it more than we do," Kari said. "I should also mention that the ring gives eternal youth and happiness to someone who shares a keen interest and wears the ring."

"It sounds too good to be true," May confessed. "Everyone gets bad days."

"Have you ever watched a marigold hotel movie?"

"No." May shook her head. "I haven't."

"Well, one of the guys in the movie said that everything would be just fine in the end. And if things aren't all right, it means that it's not the end."

"We should watch that movie at some point," May suggested.

"We could." Kari got up and faced the corridor that leads to her room. "But it's getting late; you should get some sleep."

"Okay," May said. "Goodnight Kari!"

"Goodnight!"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out with my godfather's novel," May said with a smile on her face. "He really appreciated it. I appreciate it too."

"It's no problem," Ash said. "I'll be looking forward to reading it."

"What was the last book you read?" May asked curiously.

"I'm not so sure," Ash admitted. "I never really read any books."

"Well, I should introduce you to my godfather's works sometime."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"So, as an appreciation, I want to give you this!" May removed the glove on her right hand. May had given Ash the ring of light. She wanted Ash's journey to be safe and full of happiness. Ash stood there and appeared to be amazed. His eyes widened as the sparkling ring touched the palm of his hands.

"Thanks, May," Ash said before his lips curled into a smile. He quickly tried the ring on his little finger, and it was a perfect fit. "It's a cool ring."

"It's the ring of light." May passed on what her godmother had told her. "It's believed to have come from a blissey egg. It gives happiness and great adventure to whoever who wears it."

"I think it's just what I need," Ash responded. "No wonder you've been so happy lately."

"At least Dahlia won't be bugging us again."

"I hope not."

The pair of them shared one last hug and went their separate ways. But they both knew their paths would cross again after May had finished summer school.

* * *

Takaru's new novel, The Ring Of Light, had finally been released a couple of weeks later. May believed that she was the first person to buy the novel. She couldn't help but smile at the beginning of Takaru's foreword. She was sure that Ash would enjoy reading the book, especially since it mentions him.

_"This story is dedicated to my goddaughter, May and future godson-in-law, Ash. For their years of experience and passion."_

Ash was going to be in for a shock when he picks up the novel. 


End file.
